001:You're Really Soft
by Stalker-san
Summary: I'm challenging myself to write 101 one-shots based off a prompt by sentence-fragments on Tumblr Request your OTP for the next prompt! Pairings: DIP, K2, Token x Kenny, Creek
1. 001:You're Really Soft

Just a series of one-shot prompts to help me get back into writing. Most of it will be DIP. If you'd like other OTPs you can surely request them. :)

Please excuse me for being so damned rusty.

* * *

When Phillip 'Pip' Pirrup awoke in the middle of the night he did not expect to be gasping for breath. The blonde was sweating profusely. Golden tendrils slick and greasy, stuck to his reddening face. What alarmed Phillip the most was not the unnerving amount of heat in his usually cold apartment, but rather the arm wrapped tightly around his neck and the legs tangled in his own. Pip couldn't yell or scream with the pressure on his throat. Nor could he move his long legs in order to throw off his attacker. Instead, Pip threw his arm back and smacked the burning body behind him. Finding a face, Pip aimed three loud slaps and all pressure was gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" yelled his assailant, moving across the bed and holding his stinging face.

Pip could do nothing but struggle to breathe. Airways now open, wheezing harshly and holding his throat as he sat up.

"Yo-you were at it again." Stuttered the British boy in his English accent. "Damein, 'ou might 'ave killed me this time 'round."

The Anti-Christ forgot his anger for a moment and moved out of the small bedroom. A few moments later he came back with a cup of melting iced water. "Drink it before it starts to get hot." He said handing over the cup to Pip who calmed down and was now downing the water.

Pip removed his night shirt, wiping his damp forehead and neck. "You're home late." the tone wasn't accusing but Damien felt the need to explain anyways.

"Yeah, I had to go to Russia for a bit to tie up some loose ends. By the way we should move to the Caribbean in the next few years. The U.S. might not be as safe then." Damien replied. He then watched as Pip threw his shirt into a clothes bin by the door. "Sorry I keep choking you out."

"Please don't say you're starting 'nother World War?" Pip was now removing his pajama bottoms and threw them across the room as well. The blonde sat on his bed in underwear only eyeing the Anti-Christ. The heat in the tiny room was almost unbearable. Sweat cascaded down Pip's temple and collected on a thin eyebrow. The British boy wiped it away with the back of his hand. Blue eyes landing on the small clock facing bed-side. It was still dark out, no cars out on the streets. Not even the drunken students could be heard traveling the night. The apartment windows let in very little light, as his bedroom was facing a brick wall of another building. Pip's only light source being Damien's glowing red eyes.

"No harm done, dear." Pip smiled. He reached for a hair tie on the dresser next to his bed only to be stopped by Damien's large hand.

"Leave it. " He eyed the British boy hungrily. Sweat still coated smooth, pale skin. Yellow shoulder-length hair frizzy from humidity, parted to the side, and wild compared to it's normal combed-out state.

Damien savored the natural form of Pip. He was the only being to see the pristine British boy unkempt and divine. Phillip Pirrup always needed to be neat and presentable outside of his small apartment in Colorado. Where Damien worked all over the world to promote disaster and devastation; Pip worked in the small town of South Park to help the "needy".

The Dark Prince didn't need to keep appearances often. His own hair was black and thick, growing just to cover his nape. Side-burns growing wild and thick as his own eyebrows. Thorn recently shaved but his stubble started to grow again. As uncaring as he seemed about his looks, Damien did have pride in is rugged looks. He polished up nicely and used them in certain moments to persuade sinners. He was quite the opposite of , dark and evil. Pip was the smaller of the two, although of average height he was thin and built like a runner. He always brushed his hair before the day started, washed his face, ironed his clothes, and dressed up in dress shirts. Never had anyone seen Pip with frazzled hair, sans his clothing, and slouching of all things.

Seeing the obnoxiously nice young man so disheveled and vulnerable was one of Damien's pastimes. That and corrupting world leaders. His favored recreational activity included a lot of messy, defenseless Pip.

"Right-o! Back to bed then?" Pip broke Damien's chain of thought as he was pulled by the younger male. Damien landed on top of Pip and immediately curled up against him. His hands moved in the darkness caressing Pip's even skin. Damien heard Pip sigh in content against the Anti-Christ. His breathing evening out.

"Damien…" Pip murmured softly, just as he was soon to begin dreaming. "Why do you always do this?"

Damien was silent, thinking of the right words to say. Lucifer's spawn kissed Pip's exposed neck and continued to caress him. He buried his nose in soft blonde hair, not caring that his presence tended to over heat the smaller male at times. Damien held Pip tightly, red eyes gleaming in the dark.

"It's because you're so soft."

* * *

Technically this was supposed to be "Falling in Love" but I already had the idea of Damien and Pip in bed. Damien obviously obsessed with holding Pip.

And yes, Pip wakes up like this at least once a week. Damien's great need of possessing Pip sometimes causes him to smother him, literally.

Prompt By: sentence-fragments on tumblr.


	2. 002: You smell nice

002: You smell nice.

I had this one in works before I was requested new pairings. Don't worry, you'll get yours soon. For now, here's More Damien/Pip.

Just so you know, I suck at writing English accents. If you have one or have a few pointers, let me know and I will certainly be grateful. I'm just getting the hang of writing again, so please excuse any mistakes. Although, I do enjoy criticism of my style. :)

* * *

If there was one thing that Damien hated most, more than God and all his angels, more than Jesus-fucking-Christ himself, it would be that damned smell.

The smell of petrified flowers, essentials oils, and baby powder. Stuffed into a bottle and concentrated 100 times over for the final stench of idiocy and over-zealousness. The Veronica's Secret fragrances.

Damien hated that smell more than he hated anything else in existence. For one, His father used a few scents years ago when they became popular. Many prostitutes, unfaithful wives, and unfortunate teenaged girls dropped down from earth wearing the stench. The bottle-blondes and the ganguro came as well creating more havoc and demise in their wake. Hell turned into a battle zone between sulfur and… that perfume.

Satan's spawn would have any person (or creature) within a hundred-foot radius bathe in lava, regenerate and bathe again until they were completely clean of the foul toxin. Such punishments of peeling skin, ripping off fingernails, and having your ass raped by a pineapple went in hand with spraying the concoction. Very few angels in heaven tried the fragrance around the Anti-Christ. Michael himself to not daring to put it on after the last fight. They nearly collapsed all civilization and God banned the spray to be used as a "weapon" against Damien in fear of all life on earth.

Dealing with Lucifer himself was much worse as an entire portion of Hell was covered in that filth! Damien had to nuke Hell a few times just to breathe. Thankfully Lucifer's love affair with the stench ended and he moved on to obsess over the Lady Gaga Perfume. Not his favorite smell, but he'd prefer it over VS any day.

But there was the odor again.

"WHO FUCKING IS IT?" The Demon Prince yelled out. Fallen angels, monsters, Titans, and demons alike all stopped their regulated tasks of torture. Even the sinners froze in true fear over the angry yelling.

All was quiet but surely Damien could still smell the fragrance nearby. His eyes, once a cool black, now burned with the fires of hell. Two more eyes opened on his face and sharks teeth replaced the perfectly aligned rows of pearly whites. His horns protruded through messy black hair and claws sprouted from tanned finger-tips, changing the color from a rich olive to ebony. A sleek tail whipped the ground cracking the surface. Black leathery wings spread out, their strength lifting Damien into the red sky as fire and lava gushed from the earth and into the air taking casualties of hundreds of thousands.

"WHO HAS IT ON?!" The beast roared into the sky. Damien swooped down to grab a sinner, tearing them in half as one would tear paper and dropping his remains below. He did this consecutively, becoming more fearsome taking demons apart now, not caring who he happened to attack. All sense was gone.

Cries for Satan and Jesus were called for hoping one of them could stop the rampage. The occupants in hell running scurrying, trying to find an escape, or better yet, the dumbass spraying the scent.

Satan merely looked from his window and saved a tea cup that almost hit the ground. He hid in his bedroom.

A few hours later the rampage continued and no one had confessed. New sinners were dropping into hell and being thrown to the front of his assault. Demons had children to feed too, you know?

"I-Is this it?" Damian faintly heard the whimpered sound from down below. The monster turned from his recent victim. Detached head in one hand, leg in the other. He threw the body into a pit of boiling tar before and swooped down to find the voice.

The occupants in Hell moved very far from whoever said that, shedding a light on the culprit.

In the center stood Phillip Pirrup. No longer 9 years old but an astonishing young man, leaving his teens behind. His hair was long, past his shoulders now but it stayed golden. His ends are frayed and his hair was fuzzy in the heat, but it seemed as if the Sinner still tried to tidy it. His skin was smudged with dirt but his pale skin was still glowing. He wore his signature red coat, bow-tie and shorts. Now the shorts may have been a bit on the small side for him but it still complimented his figure. He had long legs with strong calves that shook as he was planted firmly in place. In his hands, finger-nails dirty and in need of a trim, was a pink bottle.

Damian slammed into the ground and walked slowly awards Pip. The British boy shivered, blue eyes teary, his frame beginning to shake as the Anti-Christ walked. He felt like prey, about to be eaten alive.

Nearing the blonde, Damien took a small whiff of the air surrounding Pip. No Veronica Secret Perfume but something else was in the air. He reached the blonde in a few long strides. The Beast was still a head taller than Pip as he stopped in front of the deceased mortal. All of Hell was silent, waiting to see what happened next.

Pip trembled as Damien stood directly in his personal-bubble, grabbing the thin shoulders. The Blonde thought he would be shaken to death much like countless others. However, Damien leaned forward, face pressing into the blonde's neck and inhaling deeply. Pip let the bottle drop from his hands and it rolled into the lava lake, sizzling before melting away in the abyss. Damien continued his ministrations on Pip, moving from the pale neck and going lower to Pip's armpits. He lifted the hand above pip's head. A burning flush covered Pip's face. As bizarre as this was no one could say a thing but watch in horror as the Prince of Hell sniffed Pip.

 _Was this a type or humiliation torture?_ Pip thought as Damien clutched his red jacket, tearing it to shreds along with his dirty off-white shirt. Damien then continued to smell the British man along his chest. Large feverish hands pulling Pip towards the demon's body, immersing himself against the sweat soaked skin.

Damien began to salivate. All thoughts of murder vanished as he knelt in front of Pip and inhaled the aroma on his belly. He continued to go lower palming the tightness of Pip's bum and thighs through the blue shorts. Damien Thorn was intoxicated by the scent emanating from the Catholic.

Pip, finding it hard to stand when someone had their head in your inner thigh, finally buckled and landed on his ass, legs accidentally sprawled out before Damien. He let out a weak whimper as he found his legs lifted. The demon placing the pale limb over his shoulder and deeply inhaling Pip's groin.

By now even Lucifer was peeking through his window shades, wondering just what was going on. All citizens of Hell still watched, half in amazement, and the other in horror.

"O-oh D-dear," Pip cried as he felt Damien's large hands on the hem of his pants. "Da-Damien…"

Damien let out a guttural moan. There was a growing need to _possess_ that excruciatingly delicious smell. It didn't help that Pip was just helplessly letting him…

 _Wait, what?_

The brunette lifted his head from the underside of Pip's thigh and was shocked to find that Phillip "Pip" Pirrup was laying and sniffling on the ground beneath him. His blue shorts sitting pretty low on his hips along with the pair of underwear. "Pip?" he asked letting one leg slide off his shoulder. He completed forgot about the… thing and was engrossed in a new smell altogether. Pip just sniffed and dabbed the tears off of his face with a part of his shredded shirt.

Phillip nodded shoulders shaking as he held back sobs.

Damien never felt bad about assaulting a person. This was **Hell.** It happened from time to time. But seeing Pip covered in dirt, crying, and thoroughly molested moved something within him that was even stronger than that of his smell. "Fuck." he muttered, under his breath. He changed back into a more human like shape and removed himself from the young man. "What exactly are you doing here?" Damien asked on his haunches, turning to glare at the onlookers, who now ran in the opposite direction leaving the two alone.

"I-I wos givin' you tha bottle." Phillip said in his English accent, quite unlike the American English Damien was using. "You wouldn't stop."

The demon narrowed his eyes. "You're the one who sprayed that mess?" Eyes glowing red again.

Pip shook his head in denial. "You mutilated the ladies who did hav' the spray some time ago. The children in the nursery were waking up cause of all the noise and movement. Quite a scare you gave them." Pip raised his shorts, no longer exposing himself to Damien.

"That explained it.

"What are you doing dead?" Damien asked. He eyed Phillip. He knew that making him into a firecracker couldn't have killed him, although it should have.

"Well… I tried to save South Park from Barbra Streisand and she squashed me, right under her foot! I was nine years old, just about." Claimed the blonde getting some confidence back now that the Anti-Christ was talking normally and not a huge monster. And well… because I am a Catholic…"

"Was."

"Right-o! And here I am. Someone did offer me to baby-sit the tots in Limbo. I've been doing that for a few years now, rather than staying here..." Phillip trailed off watching the Anti-Christ now. He covered himself by sitting in a near fetal position, legs close to his chest. He began to play with his socks timidly as he waited for the Devil to do something.

Damien just took in Pip's appearance again, noting how he was shying away from him. The boy who never hurt a fly died… That must have sucked especially when he martyred himself and still wound up in Hell. Now he was baby-sitting brats who got a second chance at life when their new bodies called for them.

 _No wonder I've never seen him around… or smelled him._

Damien started to drool. Eyes hazy again as he took in a good whiff of Pip. That NEED to possess him clawed its way back up, but was shut down as Pip squawked at the closeness. Not wanting to distress the avid crier any more.

"Let me get you back to my house." Damien said. "To get you a new shirt… and a bath." Before Pip could argue he grabbed Pip's arm and hauled him across Hell to his abode.

* * *

This drabble was way too long... Glad how it turned out. I will write a part two to this just because I feel like they deserve a bit more time to get to know each other while in Hell.

By the way, This is in the same Universe as 001, just before Pip found a way back up from Hell. This drabble thing is giving way for plot bunnies.


	3. 003: I'm here for my daily fix

**003:** **I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses.**

Someone actually requested K2. I kinda love the feeling K2 gives me, or any pairing with Kenny. Kenny just seems like such an angsty character, whereas Kyle is so dramatic! Just imagine the drama that starts! And of course Kenny, although can be broody, usually takes his misfortune in strides. He really is one of the best characters. Funny, compassionate, hardworking, Kenny is such a dreamboat. Kyle of course has his great points, too! I'm just more of a Kenny fan.

Token x Kenny is gonna be a bit more time since i have research more of Token's personality. That means i'll have to watch most episodes he's in. But don't worry it's coming.

* * *

"Here we go again."

Suddenly Kenny McCormick was shot out through a vibrant white light and thrown back into his shabby bed. Kenny felt a throbbing pain all throughout his body. He was dizzy and the room was spinning out of control. The young man, just turning 18 last week, managed to get out of bed. He was disoriented. Bile moving up through his body, ready to spill at any moment. Kenny tried to hold it in, he really did, but instead he threw up stomach acid and old blood. Emptying himself off all the contents in his stomach he finally stood up, feeling better. The blonde was gasping for breath, trying to take in air as his lungs started to expand contract again. Vision spotted and colorful; entire body still shaking, muscles went into spasm.

Kenny hated coming back to life.

Finally able to function, Kenny went for one of his many old towels piled in the corner of his room. He moped up the bile and left the towel there to dry. He really should get another bucket. But right now his mother used his to gather the rainwater in the kitchen. Their roof was leaking again and the McCormick family couldn't afford to fix it yet. Mrs. McCormick never understood why he needed the bucket, but then again, no one ever recalled him dying.

Every morning, the day after death, or DAD, as he liked to call it, Kenny McCormick would rise from either heaven or hell and fall into his bed, perfectly intact and unharmed. No one recollected him dying and certainly no one saw him come back to life. His youngest sister, Karen did ask him why he threw up so much but that was the only inclination that anyone knew something was deeply wrong with Kenny McCormick. Even his friends didn't notice him die. They mourned him before but always forgot he regenerated, except for that one time that he saved all of humanity with the help of Fatass.

A bit older and wiser, Kenny eventually learned how to control how long he stayed away for. When dying gruesomely or just in a bad mood, Kenny would sometimes visit Damien Thorne and Pip Pirrup in Hell. He was never dead for longer than a week though. No one questioned it or seemed to notice.

"Kenny, just whut the 'ell are yu doin'?" His mother yelled out in a southern, drunken slur. It was only seven in the morning. Maybe she was hungover from last night?

Putting on a blue turtleneck and one of his newer orange parkas, along with some underwear and stained jeans, Kenny existed his small room and made his way to the kitchen. He had to pass his father, still sleeping on the couch with beer in his hand, and snoring loudly as his free hand was shoved in his pants. The TV was still on and blaring. Something about a football player beating his wife…

 _Whats new?_

Kenny saw Karen and Kevin sitting down. Karen eating her cereal with the first Doll Kenny bought her. Kevin sat next to her, munching down on waffles and drinking coffee. The blonde grabbed a bowl and right as he opened the fridge Kevin called out "No milk." he sipped his overly light coffee. Kenny sighed and grabbed the bread instead, at least he could have some toast. The blonde made a mental note to buy a new gallon after work tonight. He looked over at Kevin's plate.

 _More waffles, too._

"Kenny…" His younger sister started as she watched him from across their tiny kitchen table. "You okay?" Her brown eyes, bright and watery, saw through Kenny. At least that's what he felt like. Karen always seemed to know when Kenny came back to life. She asked him the same question every DAD. Was it a sixth sense? You could never know in South Park.

"Mhm!" came his muffled reply. Kenny slipped his turtleneck down from his face and started to eat his breakfast. Blood and acid hung to his taste buds. He swallowed his food and ruffled his little sister's hair. After outing away their dishes he gathered their things and motioned for the girl to follow him out the door. Karen looked back at her family. Dad still sleeping on the couch, mother washing their dishes and Kevin heading back into their shared room.

"Later!"

She then grabbed onto Kenny's hand and walked to the bus stop with him, her backpack on Kenny's arm. Karen looked up at the blonde. She smiled at him, leaving her troubles behind her as they head to the bus stop. The doll tagged along as Karen held it in a vice grip.

It was still early that morning but Kenny could see a familiar mop of red hair standing next to a few people. Stan, Kyle and Cartman stood around chatting about something up until green eyes wondered over to Karen and Kenny. Before Kyle could let out a hello, Ike ran past him through their small group to Karen. Kyle glared angrily at his brat of a brother and was about to yell at him when Kenny walked over, letting go of Karen so she could play, and put his head on his shoulder. He didn't have to should as much as Kyle was a bit taller than him. The blonde knotted his fingers, embracing Kyle from behind.

"Stop your fag shit so early in the morning!" Cartman yelled at Kenny.

McCormick blinked. _Nothing new._

Yesterday evening Kenny was trampled to death by fans trying to see the new Galaxy Wars movie. It was a slow death but eventually the young man kicked the bucket, not getting to see the film. This morning he was back.

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" Kyle asked as he touched Kenny's cheek, Kenny still resting his head on Kyle's shoulder. His hand warm against Kenny's cold skin.

"The poor faggot probably had to work yesterday! But who cares? I still can't believe that-"

"Not another word fatass!" Kyle snapped before Cartman could spoil Galaxy Wars for Kenny.

Cartman and Kyle started their daily yelling match. Stan of course was texting his girlfriend who had an earlier bus pick up. The two younger children were standing in their own group talking about an afternoon show thy watched.

 _Yup. Same as always._

Kenny closed his blue eyes.

The rest of the morning went on as normal as it possibly could in South Park. Kyle and Cartman fought the entire bus ride to school before going to their respective home room classes. Kyle and Stan had AP English in the morning, while the Kenny had regular classes with Cartman. It felt a bit weird being separated after 8 years of being in the same class, but the boys were now on their final year of high school, getting ready for college.

Kyle had won a sports scholarship to a University in Colorado, one of the few boys in school to actually do so. It didn't help that his grades were also second to Wendy Testaburger, their Valedictorian. Stan was following hos father footsteps and going into since, hoping that something could challenge him. Cartman was of course a genius in his own respect, making it into the same college with minimal effort. Kyle thinks Fatass cheated his way there. Probably. McCormick was the only one who couldn't afford to go to school after graduation. His family too poor to send him and him not being book-smart enough to grant him a full scholarship, or any scholarship. He could take loans out but felt like he could probably just go community college for the same thing he would learn, just save him a few hundred thousand dollars. Besides, Kenny wanted to learn about cars and engineering. He doubt that the university had an affordable program on courses he needed to become a tech.

"McCormick, Kenny." Mr. Garrison called out, jolting Kenny out of Lala-Land.

"Mhm!" came Kenny's muffed reply.

Mr. Garrison was their homeroom teacher in Park High and he hadn't had a sex change in the last three years. Right now he was still straight and only slightly harassing the senior girls. Only the ones who turned 18 recently. He passed it off quite nicely, not catching anyone's attention except for Kenny. Being dead meant you had a lot of time to creep up on people. Kenny just so happened to figure out that Mr. Garrison was taking snapshots of the "barely legal" girls while working and showing them off to his buddies in the bar. It was one of his new offensive routines, something that he'd surely stop in a few months. Kenny just hoped that he wouldn't switch to boys until their class graduated.

Thinking of pretty boys…Kenny took his cell phone out of his pocket. The blonde sat in the back of the class along with Cartman and Butters. He secretly got one for himself and Karen, barely able to afford the plan. Their phones weren't the latest models but it did keep him in contact with his little sister while he worked or was out on misadventures with his group. He didn't want to alert his parents or older brother in fear of having to add them to his plan. Kenny typed out a few words and hit send. He then placed the phone back in his pocket. He felt a buzz and while Mr. Garrison was droning on he quickly checked it.

"What are you doing tonight?" Read the message Kyle sent him.

Kenny typed out a quick response. "I have work tonight."

"Do you want to sleep over?"

Kenny paused for a moment. "Sure" He sent the message and put the phone back in his pocket.

After school Kenny texted Karen his plans for the evening, making sure to remind her to do her homework.

"Why can't I go along?" She insisted.

Kenny really didn't want her to know exactly why she wasn't allowed to go with him tonight. The blonde didn't want to expose more of his nightlife than necessary to his young and impressionable sister. He just wrote it off as going to the Broflovski house too late in the evening and it was a school night for her.

Kenny ditched his friends early to make it to work on time. The McCormick worked in the same auto shop as his father but was requested more often to fix and tune up vehicles. Kenny saw it as an opportunity to make some quick cash and to get more experience with cars. The NASCAR posters on his wall were still glued up and faded. His childhood dream of becoming a driver was still pretty far away but he was certainly inching his was closer. Greeting his father who was working over an engine in a old Hummer, Kenny changed into his uniform and walked over to his own workspace.

Time passed and Kenny didn't even know how long it was before his boss came over and kicked his creeper* giving Kenny a jolt.

"McCormick, we're closing." His boss said.

Kenny came out from under the car he was working on. It was the fourth one that night.

"You're dad already left for the day."

Kenny nodded and was getting up, going to get cleaned up and then gather his belongings to go.

"We've been getting lots of work lately cause of you, boy." The shop owner continued. "Good job." He handed Kenny a white envelope and walked back into his office. The curtains over the window that surveyed the workshop area were closed but Kenny could feel the shop owner look through them.

It wasn't pay day so Kenny was confused on what was in the envelope. Obviously his boss wanted him to open it up right away too, otherwise he wouldn't bother spying on the young man. Ripping off the tape that sealed the envelope and peeking in, Kenny gasped.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Inside the white envelope was a clump of a hundred dollar bills. There was a note in the clump.

"Kenny,

Happy birthday. You've done a lot for me so I'm doing one for you.

A buddy of mine who works for Paudi is interested in meeting you. He's offering to sponsor you so you can go out and make cars. This is your ticket to getting the hell out of here, unlike your folks.

Don't blow it."

Kenny couldn't really function beyond that point. He continued to reread the note a few times. His heart was beating so quickly, he could hear it! Taking a few deep breathes and letting in some air back into his lungs, Kenny walked over to the tiny office. He was about to knock on the door but didn't know what to say. His legs were shaking again and his vision was bleary. This time it wasn't from rebirthing, but happiness, which was so unusual for the boy. He's never gotten anywhere this far in life with help. Now some practical stranger, a man who barley spoken a word to him, is offering a chance of a lifetime to someone like him. What do you even say to that? Words were stuck in his throat and he was stuck in front of the store.

"Wouldya leave already you damned brat?" Came the shop owner's voice from behind the door.

Leave. Leaving sounded like a good idea. So Kenny grabbed his things and bolted. The usual forty minute walk to Kyle's place ended up as fifteen minutes. Barley breathing, sweating like a pig, Kenny knocked on the Broflovski door.

"Just a minute!" Yelled Mrs. Brofloksvki. She opened the door. " Oh, Kenny! What's wrong?!" She panicked at seeing the exhausted boy at her door, uniform still on and dirt covering his body.

"C- Could-"

"I got it mom, he's sleeping ov- shit! What's wrong?" Kyle came running down the rest of the staircase seeing Kenny. Kenny Just looked up and smiled at the red head. He felt nauseated and overly heated. Before he could get another word out Kenny felt his heart stopping.

 _NO! NO! NO! NOT NOW!_

Kenny died in Kyle's arms that night. Over exhaustion from running a few miles with his heavy book bag full of books and clothing. Plus the lack of eating during the day, and well… That's what happened in South Park.

* * *

The next morning Kenny bolted from his bed. Still disoriented and even throwing up on the same towel as yesterday, Kenny checked his bag.

Inside was the note and the money.

 _Oh thank god._

Kenny then checked his phone. Text message from kyle read:

" _What happened you spazz?_

 _Are you coming over?_

 _Kenny the shop is closed._

 _Kenny are you okay?_

 _Are you mad at me?_

 _I'm coming over._

 _The shop owner said you left._

 _Kenny where are you?!_

 _I'm going to your house!_

 _I swear to god if this is prank I'M KICKING YOU'RE ASS!_

 _Your sis said you knocked out when going home to change. Sorry! I'll see you tomorrow. ; *_ "

The building fear in Kenny dropped as soon as he read the last message. Kyle was always the paranoid freak. Thank god for Karen…

But how did Karen know to cover for him? Kenny was 99.9% sure his body was never around before regenerating. He viewed it from Heaven one day, trying to figure out what was going on. Although he was there no one gave him answers and he didn't see his body before his soul was sucked back down into South Park.

"Kenny, git yur ass up!" His mother screamed while banging on the door.

"Shut the fuck up!" his father yelled back at her.

That started a screaming match that Kenny really didn't need at the moment. His head still hurt and he needed to tell Kyle and Karen the great news still. He'd do it later tonight after work. The blonde stashed the cash in his book-bag, planning to put it in the secret bank account he had.

Getting ready for the day had been uneventful. Kevin ate all of the bread again and there was still no milk or waffles. Kenny had to share a poptart with Karen and promise her to get her breakfast on the way. While they took a detour to the corner store on the way to the bus stop Kenny could have sworn he heard Karen say "congratulations" in her small voice. But she wouldn't admit to anything.

The rest of the day went on quite uneventfully. Kyle and Cartman fought all the way to school, talking about Galaxy Wars. Stan and Wendy broke up again, only to get back together during lunch. Token received a new car for being accepted to his University of choice. Craig flipped off Garrison and got detention for the week, Tweek was tweaking during class and got sent with Craig. On the day went. Even work was the same. Kenny worked on a few cars, finishing three that night before leaving early to go grocery shopping. He bought a few things, went to the bank, and made it home all without dying that day. Now he just needed to make it to Kyle's safely.

Finally making it to the Brovloski's he knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" The same scene from yesterday without him dying.

Once upstairs in Kyle's room, safe and sound and not at death's door, Kenny grabbed Kyle and kissed him passionately.

The blonde's heart started to race and his temperature was skyrocketing so he slowed down their kiss and pushed their bodies to Kyle's bed. Kenny ran his thumb across Kyle' bottom lip and stared into green eyes.

"What wrong?" the red head asked. He was underneath Kenny, legs apart to allow the blonde to lay on top of him. His thighs against Kenny's torso, warming the blonde even with their clothes on. Kenny just continued to smile at the young man beneath. He placed another kiss on his lips. Slow and sensual, basking in the warmth and comfort that Kyle brought him.

"I haven't kissed you in two days." Kenny said finally.

A blush crossed Kyle's face. He looked away. "Well, of course not! You're always so busy with work and we only see each other at school..." He stopped, not wanting to sound needy.

Kenny kissed Kyle once more. "I have great news though." He said as he placed small kisses along Kyle's jaw line. Pale skin turned red. Kyle ran his hands over the blonde's back underneath the blue turtleneck. His green eyes fluttered closed as Kenny licked and nipped at his neck. Kenny's own hands beginning to lift the red-head's t-shirt.

"W-what is it?" he said. Stuttering from the pleasure. Kyle let out a soft moan as Kenny lowered his head onto Kyle's chest.

Leaving kisses along Kyle's pale collar bone, "Let me tell you after this." He moved to run his pink tongue along Kyle's nipple. Kenny teased it, running his teeth softly across and then lightly sucking on the area.

Kyle let out another small moan and grabbed the end of Kenny's shirt taking it off of the blonde. He then flipped them over, straddling the blonde and taking off his own shirt. Green eyes peered over at the door making sure it was locked before giving Kenny a haughty smile. The redhead felt Kenny's bulge straining against the blondes jeans and hitting Kyle's backside. Kenny grinned as his hands found Kyle's hips and moved the boy to grind against his clothed erection. "Uh..." Kyle tried to be quiet. He leaned over kissing Kenny, rocking back and forth over his boyfriend. Kyle pressed his hips down as Kenny pressed up, both trying to create more friction. The bed rocked slightly, not hitting the wall, yet.

Blue eyed glazed over watching Kyle rock his hips over him. The red-head's skin was flushed and his hair becoming wild with heat. The neat bun Kyle usually had his hair was coming undone. Sweat started to glisten his skin. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath, biting his bottom lip. The sight of Kyle almost reaching orgasm with their pants _on_ made his erection harder, if that was possible.

Kenny reached to embrace Kyle and pulled them to their side where he slipped a leg between the the Jewish boy's. Their hips bucked and Kyle's gasps were hidden by Kenny's kisses. Kyle's nails embedding themselves in Kenny's back as Kenny kept one bruising grip on his hip and the other hand curled in his red-hair, bun finally coming free.

"Babe, gonna-"

"Shh."

Kenny bit Kyle's bottom lip and gave a hard thrust.

"Ahh!" Kenny swallowed the rest of the moan. Kyle spasmed against Kenny, giving one final shuddering breath. He panted sweat collecting on his temple and hair in his face. The blonde groaned, holding Kyle close as he released.

Kyle ran his hands down the blonde's back, softly caressing the skin. He left red marks along the back and feeling the irritated skin. "Finally got your daily hugs and kisses?" Kyle asked as Kenny's head rested on his shoulder.

"Mhmm.."

* * *

"So what's the good news?" Kyle asked, bedsheets over his naked torso. He leaned in trying to see blue eyes in the darkness of his bedroom."

Kenny, exhausted over their nightly activities, brushed a red curl from Kyle's face. "You remember that talk we had about me going to school?"

"Yeah? I still think you should go or at least try." Kyle started before Kenny muffled the rest of his lecture his his hand.

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish."

Kenny was smacked rather hard on his arm, but Kyle let him finish.

"You know how I love cars-"

"Obviously-" Kyle cut Kenny off.

"Oh, my fucking god. Let me _finish_!" Kenny whispered angrily.

"You just did!" Kyle said playfully. Kenny glared angrily so this time Kyle really shut up.

"Some guy from Paudi wants to see me." Kenny finished.

"So? That's it? Why does he want to meet you?"

"He... He wants to sponsor me. The guy wants me to study mechanical engineering next fall so I can work for him."

"WOW!" Kyle said loudly.

It was true. Earlier that day, Kenny finally talked to the shop owner. It seemed that one of the cars Kenny revitalized belonged to the Paudi-guy. He loved the work Kenny did and was a bit upset to learn that he was stuck in the small town of South Park. Apparently the shop owner was a mechanical engineer for Paudi before retiring and taking over the family car shop in South Park. When he saw Kenny's potential he shoved some big jobs his way to see what the blonde McCormick could do.

"I'm so happy for you right now!" Kyle squealed. "Oh my god! I am so happy!" Kyle hugged Kenny tightly. "Oh my god! This means you're gonna leave here too! Did he say which school? Do you know how far away it is? What if it's across country? What if he makes you go too far? Holy shit dude, what about us? Is long distance gonna work?" Kyle started to panic as he went on. Kenny smashed their mouth together, teeth clinking and he kissed Kyle. "Ow!" came the muffled yell.

"We'll work that out later. But you know I can't function without your daily hugs and kisses."

* * *

Thank you for reading! This was my first K2 work. You'll notice how I tried to focus more on Kenny and his personality. There's a lot of negativity surrounding Kenny McCormick all the time and I tried to dissolve that in this fic. I like a happy Kenny. Originally it was gonna be a hurtful angsty fic but the prompt was on the happy side, so I chose to stick to that. Maybe the next one will be a bit darker?

I'm still getting back into writing and hopefully you like this.


	4. 004:Is it possible to love too much?

Fan fic drabble based on sentence-fragments prompts. The couple requested was Token x Kenny.

004:"Is it possible to love too much?"

* * *

Token Black looked down at the blonde resting his head on his chest. He was sleeping soundly, finally exhausted after their rigorous session of love making. It took a lot of work to tire the perverted Kenny McCormick. The blonde man always wanted to try new positions and moves in bed and this time Kenny brought handcuffs.

Being fairly new to the experience, Token was unsure of how he should handle remaining in cuffs while his lover molested him. The idea of being prisoner to anyone or at any time made Token uncomfortable. The brunette warmed up to the idea half way in as Kenny prepped himself and his lover while teasing him. Unable to do anything but wanting to do everything to the blonde was maddening. The insatiable need to satisfy his needy boyfriend was literally chained down while Kenny took his time torturing the young man. It was awful.

Thankfully Kenny also wanted to be tormented while in cuffs. It made for an interesting display. The tanned blonde, on his knees, face down to the mattress while Token worked him into a sobbing, begging wreck. Punishment was in store for his earlier ministrations. This opened up a new world for the two lovers, but for right now that door was temporarily closed.

Kenny didn't nudge at all as Token ran his fingers through his golden locks. He was snoring softly, cuddled up to Token's muscular chest. The soiled blanket covered their bodies. Really, what had Token done to deserve this much happiness? To this day he was still in disbelief that the person he ended up with was Kenny McCormick, the whitest, poorest, most red neck out of every person in South Park. But looks did deceive. Token learned that the hard way.

Kenny wasn't his parents or his stupid friends, although he was heavily influenced by them. He was actually smart, sweet and hardworking. The young McCormick picked up work while going to college to help emancipate and support himself and youngest sister Karen. Meanwhile Token had wealthy parents that offered their support financially and emotionally. They offered him stability while Kenny worked for everything he had. The two were polar opposites.

And yet… Somehow they attracted one another and realized that they worked. More so, Kenny, the same person who had so much less, had offered Token so much more.

Token's heart fluttered. Entangled in Kenny's love and chemistry he was finding it harder and harder to leave the blonde alone. The wanted to stay in this embrace for all eternity.

"Is it possible to love too much?" He found himself thinking.

Dark eyes peered at the man currently resting peacefully.

Sometimes it wasn't enough.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this drabble as much as I enjoyed writing it. Originally I wanted to create this 20 page one shot of angst and pain. I ended up scrapping it because I wanted the pairing to be Happy.

Honestly, I've never written this much SP before, especially not centered around Token. It's an odd pairing for me but I like the idea of these two getting along and eventually getting together. Maybe I'll write another Token x Kenny drabble.


	5. 005:I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy

I do not own South Park or any of it's characters. This is just a simple writing exercise for fun.

This was originally longer, but I cut it. I have to learn that I can't write 10 pages for every idea. Quick and to the point. Please enjoy this chapters pairing:

CREEK!

Just so you know, I have been obsessing over Craig Tucker lately. So yeah... expect more of him. I don't care who he's with honestly.

005:"I don't wanna get up- you're comfy."

* * *

Morning swept into the small room slowly brining its light onto the two figures on laid on the bed. The first person to rustle was Tweek Tweak, the coffee addict who had plenty of problems sleeping. A stream of light hit his side of the bed first, shining directly on his ashen face and illuminating the dark circles under droopy eyes. His blonde hair didn't exactly twinkle in the light. The nest of hair was held back by a hair band freeing his face and giving him some definition.

He was laying on his side, facing the window of his bedroom with his phone raised and reading a news article. Behind him was Craig Tucker, chullo hat off and snoring soundly, curled up to Tweek like a cat. Craig's pale face was plastered to the blondes back, slightly drooling while his hands wrapped around the short blonde's waist and chest. Craig's long legs interlocked with Tweek's, essentially sealing off any movement from the blonde. His straight dark hair was plastered in different directions and softly tickling the back of Tweek's neck.

The two had become quite close over the years and had formed a habit of sleeping over each other's houses. Tweek didn't have a spare bed or bedroom, and since he was usually awake he had no qualms about sharing the bed with Craig. It just so happened that Craig was a heavy sleeper and a massive cuddler. This morning was no different.

The two were in their late teens, having just graduated high school last spring. Tweek was working part time in his parent's coffee shop while Craig had taken community college courses, preparing himself for veterinary school. He also worked part time in the local pet store. In fact, Tweek was sure that Craig had a shift today.

The clock hit 7:00 am and Craig's phone started to buzz and ring loudly.

Tweek, who was up in the early morning tried to reach over Craig to halt the alarm. Unfortunately, Craig's steel grip stopped him. The blonde rocked trying to wake the brunette up.

"Craig!" He called to the young man. He shifted his hips slightly and squeaked when he felt something poke his behind.

"Fuck! Craig- Ngh!" the blonde tried harder to wake the brunette. Tweek wasn't ready to get molested so early in the morning. Craig had Red for that. Even though they broke up Tweek was sure that they still hooked up from time to time.

The alarm continued to blare for five minutes before shutting itself off. The timer was set and in the next five minutes it would go off once more. Now Tweek had bigger problems than just the annoying alarm.

Tweek dropped his phone to his side. His shaking hands grasped Craig's thin wrists pulling at him. "Craig, you f-fuck!" Tweek twitched. He used what little momentum he had and rocked his back into Craig's face.

Craig groaned. "Nn… What the fuck Tweek…" he wrapped his arms around the short blonde boy even tighter, trapping him as he practically melted onto Tweek.

"Fuck me…" This continued for the next twenty minutes. Tweek counted the number of times Craig's alarm went off and the sleeping brunette ignored it. Finally Craig began to unwrap his legs from Tweek. His morning wood still prodding against the other.

"Craig your alarm, dude. " Tweek nudged him. He wanted to get up and grab a cup of coffee.

"In a bit…" Muttered the brunette.

"Craig!'

"You're so comfy…" the sleep riddled teen said as he was drifting back into sleep. Tweek twitched violently and was finally able to turn his body, now facing Craig. The brunette just wouldn't let him out of the bed.

"Your phone…" Tweek whined. He tried to reach the cell again but couldn't with Craig in the way. Tweek huffed, getting frustrated. "I'll kiss you!" He said resolutely.

Craig opened one eye to look at the determined face of Tweek. He was beginning to wake up now, but decided that Tweek was more entertaining than his morning routine.

Tweek didn't miss the sharp blue staring into him. But he was more determined than ever when Craig closed his eyes again and settled himself on Tweek's only pillow.

"Seriously dude… I'll- gah! I'll do it." The blonde twitched again watching Craig's face for any signs of movement. He wasn't going to budge, the alarm went off again and Tweek braced himself for the worst.

"I really will…" came the morning. Not like he wasn't thinking about this for some time already. He gave Craig a few moments to really think about what Tweek was going to do. The blonde's heart was racing and he was going to begin twitching uncontrollably soon, small tremors already racked his body out the sheer nervousness. "Crai-ack!"

Tweek then took the plunge.

Chapped lips closed over another pair. Tweek felt his entire world still for that one moment before it all came crashing down on him. He opened his eyes, not realizing they were closed to find Craig's blue eyes staring into his own. If Craig was shocked he didn't show it. Instead he smirked, rolled over Tweek and deepened their kiss.

Craig's lips moved against Tweek's. The brunette licked Tweek who involuntarily opened his mouth. His groin pressed into Tweeks, noticing the bulge coming from the coffee addict. It was a few moments of making out before Tweek reached out and ran his fingers through Craig's messy hair. Soft sighs filtered through the room and Tweek's occasional twitches.

Craig's phone went off again and this time it went ignored by Tweek.

* * *

Next will be 006:"I will always be there protect you."

Please drop a review and let me know how you feel!


	6. 006:I will always be there

I do not own South Park or any of it's characters. This is just a simple writing exercise for fun.

Another short drabble. I've been writing the same PwP since New Years Day and will hopefully publish that soon enough. This is just a tiny break from that 6 page disaster. I hope you enjoy this one.

006:"I will always be there protect you."

* * *

When Pip came home with a bloody nose that Friday, Damien was ready to wipe out the human race and start Armageddon that very second. It took a lot of persuasion from Phillip, in the form of hugs, kisses, and a quickie on the kitchen counter top, but the British Catholic stopped the demon's rampage before it could even begin.

"Its alright." the blonde murmured as Damien caressed blonde locks on the kitchen floor. "No harm, no foul."

Damien grit his teeth and plotted the demise of whomever dared to touch _his_ Pip.

Time went on and the weekend passed with Philip going to work, cooking, cleaning, and coming back home to an incredibly needy and whiny anti-Christ. As per usual.

The next week went by the same, except that Wednesday Phillip came home with a busted lip.

The sky went red and all the animals who weren't chained down or trapped in homes fled South Park. Even fish swam out of their bowls and tanks to escape. The ground rumbled as the earth split open. Ghouls, ghosts, and demons alike reached the earth's surface.

Pip had to skip his homework and ride the anti-Christ that night until early morning to stop his tantrum. The blonde acted as the messiah, saving the pitiful people of South Park every time Damien was upset. But it was a task he enjoyed.

Watching the sun rise on Damien's chest, idly caressing tanned skin, "I can take care of myself."

Damien kissed the bruised knuckles and fucked Phillip slowly.

This continued on for several weeks. Phillip saving humanity from the brink of destruction every time he came home with a fresh wound.

Around the sixth time with Phillip on his knees Damien had enough. "I'm walking you home tomorrow." Phillip didn't protest, mouth too busy.

Nothing happened for two weeks after. Phillip was left alone and he surely wouldn't rat out who was bullying him again, although Damien had his suspicions. Tired of waiting in the cold for his lover and not wanting whomever was bothering the sweet kid to come back and harass him further; Damien decided to not pick Phillip up directly.

He waited, perched on a nearby roof, watching Pip in the form of a crow when he noticed a particularly large kid follow Pip out of the school grounds.

"Finally."

Before the round little bastard could grab a hold of Phillip's collar Damien flew down and did away with the annoying brat. Phillip turned around just in time to see a swirl of fire close off and Damien turn around with smirk. The demon pecked Pip on the lips and led him back to their shared flat.

"I always protect what's mine."

Phillip never came home bloody again.

* * *

007:"I'm cold. Come closer." is next. You can request an OTP for that if you'd like. Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. 007: I'm cold Come closer

I do not own South Park or any of its characters. This just a simple writing exercise for fun.

007: "I'm cold. Come closer."

* * *

Craig was shivering in his light-blue jacket and skinny jeans. He left his winter boots back at his parents place, only traveling with sneakers since the snow would have been cleared away from the sidewalks by now. Good to know what South Park is shit at even cleaning up its own streets after an eternity of always having snow.

He really shouldn't have had to freeze just because his legs were wet up until his ankles, shoes and socks soaked. His jeans sticking uncomfortably cold to his pale skin. Long legs did nothing to help the fact that snow still seeped into his pants. "Fuck this." The winter breeze was harsh enough to make the teen tug on the ends of his chullo hat, lingering on the cotton thread and half thinking if he should tie the ends together. But even Craig had enough common sense to know he would appear juvenile and he had a look to keep.

Smoothing back his jet black hair under the cotton hat, he cursed again. Craig bit his thin lips which were chapping as his foot sloshed into another dirty pile of melted snow and street funk. He shook the appendage briefly before continuing his walk towards South Park's downtown center. He was headed to the movies with two tickets stuffed into his wallet. The pale teen patted the back of his jeans to make sure the wallet was in place.

Craig was moment's away from screwing the small trip and walking back to him home, where it was warm and dry. Before he could finally make his decision he heard his name being called out a few blocks away. Bright blue eyes glanced up from the puddle he hopped over to witness his blonde boyfriend jogging through the snow laced sidewalks in nothing but a sweater with its zipper open and a green shirt beneath it. The buttons were a mess and even from so far way Craig ticker saw the sliver of flesh peeking between the fabric.

Letting out an exasperated breath and walking just a tiny bit faster the boys caught up to each other. The shorter blonde looked up at the brunette with a static grin, twitching in the extreme cold, letting hot puffs of air escape his body every ten seconds. He was a walking furnace with thick thighs, arms, and belly to match. He was by no means over weight but neither was he stocky. Tweek Tweak was just right for the sickly thin and pale Craig Tucker.

"Do you always have to wear nothing when meeting me?" Craig questioned, scowling at the poorly dressed teen.

"What?! I have clothes on?" Tweek defended himself. "Look I even have gloves on today!" lifting up ten digits and wiggling them in front of Craig's face. The olive green gloves were poorly knitted together with random strands hanging and holes weathering out, becoming larger. The brunette sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Bet you don't have underwear on though."

"Gah!" jumping a step back, with cheeks puffed out and holding onto his pants. "The gnomes took my last pair last night!" Tweek exclaimed. The blonde's fingers played with his belt loop making sure that it was fasted on tight. Red lines of pressed skin came into view. Craig had another reason to frown.

"Don't know how you don't freeze your balls off." The taller boy began walking down the road, where Tweek had just jogged from.

"I'm j-j-just built for winter!" Tweek explained trying to catch up to Craig's long strides. Craig scoffed and rolled his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder measure the blonde teen behind him. Small brown stains littered the improperly buttoned shirt.

'It's all that damned coffee.' Craig thought.

Forgetting about the frigid weather, harsh winds, and soaked pants, the brunette stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Tweek, who collided with his chest. There was a brief second where Craig enjoyed having Tweek so close. He smelled like coffee, peppermint and lavender. It was weird mix, and it definitely changed through the seasons. What Craig valued more than Tweeks surprisingly pleasant smells was how warm he always seemed to be. A strict diet of coffee and lack of sleep did something to Tweeks metabolism that always kept him hyper and feverish. Tweek came in handy during the cold winter months in South Park.

And although Tweek did seem impermeable to the cold, he wasn't superman.

"Button up your shirt, moron. " Craig muttered as he undid the small black buttons and refastened them in the correct order. Tweek just smiled, used to having Craig coddle him when no one was looking. He tried not to fidget too much as Craig worked to correct his mess and then finally zipper his jacket. Truthfully Tweek tried but felt himself release the zipper before leaving the house. Even now his hands were a tad moist and uncomfortable under the gloves.

As Craig turned in the direction of the theater, Tweek shoved the tattered gloves into his pocket and tried to keep up with Craig's long legs.

Craig pulled out his hand behind him where he knew Tweek was trying to catch up.

The brunette didn't need to turn when he felt firm fingers lace through his own. He just gripped the digits, taking in the warmth and pulling along his short boyfriend. Suddenly the cold didn't make his bones ache or his lips hurt as much.

"Jesus Craig!" Tweek rubbed the pale hand. The friction warmed the appendage slightly but the natural heat from Tweeks hand felt the best. "You're an icicle!" Tweek pulled close while they walked to their destination.

"You're a pain." Craig lied. "Hurry up. It's cold out."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy and struggling to write much of anything. I just need o get out a few bad drafts and stop over analyzing everything.

Next is: "I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck."


	8. 008: I love you a lot, but

I do not own South Park or any of its characters. This just a simple writing exercise for fun.

K2 today.

008:"I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck."

* * *

The fire alarm went off again and Kenny sighed. This was the third time this week and he was tired of cleaning scorched pots and black gunk from every pan in their apartment. Kenny moved from the couch and turned off the NASCAR series vividly displayed on the TV. He headed to the kitchen to find a redhead covered with pale green globs of what appeared to be baby puke or diarrhea. Thankfully the mess was only on the walls today.

"Please stop." Kenny begged, again.

Kyle spun around with a charred wooden spoon to glare at the blonde.

"Shut the fuck up! I WILL get this right!" he turned again, biting his lip and scrambling to add more water into a pot.

Blue eyes closed in exhaustion and set out to stop whatever was producing the dark smoke wafting through the kitchen and setting off the high-pitched beeping, warning the building that indeed Kyle was attempting to cook again. Kenny let out a heft sigh, turning off all of the burners and placing a cover over the pot that Kyle was currently fighting with.

"Hey!" The blonde grabbed a thin wrist and the charred spoon, separating the two before there was any more suffering.

"Listen, babe. Pease stop." Kenny tried again. He held onto the spoon protecting it from its abuser.

"I said I can do this!" pink lips pouted as Kyle's anger began to deflate.

"You can't do everything." Kenny put the spoon down on the counter furthest from Kyle before coming back and grabbing his shoulders. He gently ran his thumb over Kyle's lips and chuckled. "You literally do everything else here. Don't worry about cooking."

Green eyes rolled and Kyle thinned his lips out. "I don't do _everything_ else." His shoulders slumped in the process. "You help."

"With simple shit. Come on, let's order Chinese and I'll clean up." Kenny leaned in and kissed Kyle's nose. He then pulled back and smiled at the flush red head. Kenny ruffled curly locks and looked back at the disaster ahead of him.

Yeah, Kyle should stop trying to cook.

* * *

It's short and to the point. I need to blast through these prompts.

Next is: 009: "The stars look especially lovely tonight."


End file.
